1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display lighting device for lighting a display screen of a display unit, and more particularly to the improvement of a display lighting device for each of a camera and an accessory equipment of the camera in which turning on and turning off operations of the display lighting devices of the camera and the accessory equipment are carried out interlockingly with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been known display lighting devices for a camera and an accessory equipment of the camera in which when the camera and the accessory equipment are coupled to each other, the turning on and turning off operation of the display lighting device of the camera is carried out by manipulation of an operating member of the camera, and at the same time the turning on and turning off operation of the display lighting device of the accessory equipment is carried out interlockingly with the turning on and turning off operation of the display lighting device of the camera (for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 3-5741).
However, the conventional display lighting devices for the camera and the accessory equipment as described above are not so designed that when the operating member of the accessory equipment is manipulated, the display lighting device of the camera is turned on. Therefore, the conventional display lighting device for each of the camera and the accessory equipment have been defective in its operational performance.